


First date

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, First Dates, M/M, Sheriff rick, Teacher Negan (Walking Dead), some characters tagged are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Negan asks Rick to go on a date with him and Rick surprisingly agrees.





	First date

"Is that a gun in your pocket, Grimes, or are you just happy to see me?"

Rick's head flew back, his eyes squeezing shut and his hand making it's way up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as he exhaled slowly. Of all the fucking days he could've run into Negan, it just had to be this one. Well, of course, they'd 'run into' one another.

"It's a gun, Negan." He muttered. He kept his sentence short and sweet, hoping the lack of enthusiasm he was showing along with his unamused face would warn Negan off, but of course, it didn't. "It's always great seeing you here, Pricky Ricky, you just brighten my whole fucking day right the fuck up. You're a real peach you know. Tell me, what **are** you doing here on this fine fuckin' day?"

Rick let out a long sigh as his eyes fluttered open and his hands found their way to his hips, resting comfortably on his belt. "Same thing I'm always doin' here. Standin'. Watchin'."

Negan grinned as he watched Rick closely, the man not attempting to hide his annoyance, though it didn't bother Negan. He knew that Rick was just putting on an act. If he was really so bothered by Negan, he wouldn't show up. Of course, one could argue that Rick was just doing his job, something he had to do and couldn't get out of even if he tried, but Negan didn't buy that for a second.

King County's high school had seen a plethora of fights over the past few months. Whatever the little assholes attending the shitty school had been eating was clearly making them go insane because they were all at each other's throats all the time, and when there weren't any fights happening, there were drugs being smuggled and swapped, like this was some kind of fucking drug ring instead of a god damn high school. So, the police were always lurking inside the school nowadays.

Mondays and Tuesdays, that asshole, Shane, Rick's partner, was around. He was a real hardass and he didn't take any shit. The kids were scared of him, knowing that he wasn't above wrestling them down to the ground or slamming them into nearby lockers when they got in his face.

Wednesdays and Thursdays were Daryl Dixon's days. The kids didn't mind him so much--He didn't give a shit about anybody's problems but his own, if even those, didn't speak unless spoken to, and he was easy to bribe. He caught you doing something wrong, and no one else was around, all you had to do was offer him a bag of chips or a sandwich and he'd pretend he didn't see a thing. He was cool.

Then, Fridays. Glorious Fridays. Negan loved Fridays more than he loved any other day of the week. Rick Grimes had Fridays.

The kids liked him, respected him, knew he was a reasonable guy who they could chit chat with about their problems. They could always trust him to be fair, and they knew not to cross him. He was the best Police Officer in King County. At least, in Negan's opinion.

The gym was where the majority of the fights went down, for obvious reasons, so for most of the day, the Officers were hanging around in there. Usually, it annoyed Negan because they always made a point to scold him when he swore in front of the kids or made them run a few too many laps--Not to mention the fact that his days of making kids cry from yelling at them for so long were long past over--and not only that, every time he earned himself a parking ticket, he had to suffer through being reminded of it by whoever was there constantly, until he begrudgingly paid it. Having the fuckers around him so much was a real hassle, but it was worth it. Fridays made it worth it.

"You gonna stand around and brood all day long or are you gonna go take a seat in my office and enjoy the view?" Negan gestured at himself and jutted out his hip a little. His ass looked great in his gym shorts if he did say so himself.

Rick rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue with going into Negan's office.

This is how he spent the majority of his Fridays. Lounging around in Negan's office, watching boredly as the man screamed at kids and forced them to play whatever sport it was they were playing that day. He'd never had to break up a fight while he was at the school and he'd never caught anybody doing or selling drugs here either. The kids were on their best behavior when he was around, so, he didn't have to do much. Still, he wished he didn't have to come here. Dealing with Negan was stressful. The guy always made it his business to make Rick uncomfortable with vast amounts of sexual innuendos and his foul language.

Rick sat in Negan's office, playing on his phone and half paying attention as the first class of the day piled in. It was loud for a while, Negan most likely taking attendance, and then suddenly the loud, shrill sound of the whistle blowing filled the air and it grew quiet.

"Alright fuckers! Six laps around the gym, haul ass! When you're done, get in your teams. We're playing dodgeball today!"

***

"Shouldn't you be out there making sure they don't kill each other?" Rick questioned before taking a bite out of his burger. He was sitting at Negan's desk, across from the semi-sweaty man, watching as he flipped through the pages of what seemed to be a vulgar magazine. Negan shook his head, only half listening to Rick. "If they kill each other, that means I've got fewer students to teach." He muttered. "Besides, they know how to act even when I'm not around. They do anything wrong, break any of my shit, I'll have their asses quicker than they can apologize for it, and they know that."

Rick knew he was right, especially since Negan's office was literally just a few steps away from the gym and he could still see in there pretty well, and not to mention there was also an officer present, but Rick was only trying to start up a little conversation. He was bored. Four periods had already passed and there were three more to get through, and if he didn't find a way to entertain himself soon, he was going to die.

"How's Carl doing?" He quizzed, though he already knew what the answer would be. "He's doing good. Kid's tough as nails. He's always glaring at me like I killed his pet bunny, but other that, we get along well. He's good at basketball, you know?"

Rick did know. This conversation always went the exact same way, but he didn't know what else to talk about. Besides, he'd never get tired of hearing good things about his son. "Keep tryin' to convince him to try out for the team, but he won't listen. He's a senior next year. I want him to at least try a sport once...Doesn't want the spotlight."

Negan only nods, doesn't say anything back as he stares at Rick, waiting for him to say something else. "You don't seem to be a huge fan of kids. Why'd you decide to become a gym teacher?" He'd always wondered it but he'd never asked, and now was as good a time as any. Negan shrugs, puts his magazine down and leans back in his chair. "I like sports. I like to teach. Teaching sports is fun. I like to stay fit...Lot of good sides to having this job. The kids are just one of the not so good sides to it." He grinned. "Let me guess. You're a cop because you like to help people, you like to protect people, and you need to be in charge?" Rick doesn't answer the question, not liking how Negan was able to read him so well.

"I've known you for at least a year now. Been coming around for the last three or four months...We've never really gotten to know one another."

"You wanna get to know me?" Negan raised a brow and his usual smirk found it's way to his face. Rick rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say that...I guess I'd just like to...I don't know, see if you're as much of an obnoxious asshole as you make yourself out to be or if it's all just a facade."

"I am every bit of the asshole I make myself out to be, I promise you that." Negan chuckles dryly before sucking in a breath and shrugging his shoulders. "I think you've already figured out that I'm a loveable asshole, though--" Rick snorts and turns to look away from the man. "--Listen, Rick, all you really need to know about me, for now, is that I'm divorced, I'm single and I'm into you."

Rick hadn't expected the man to be so blunt about it. So forward and honest and confident enough to say it aloud, even if he knows he'll most likely get rejected. Rick envies him. Wishes he could be that bold. It seems so easy for Negan to just come right out and say what needs to be said, but for Rick, it's a whole different story.

"I'm divorced as well." He mumbles. "Tough, isn't it?"

"When should we go on our date?" Negan counters. He wasn't in the mood for any more small talk today, he just wants to get straight to the point. Rick raises his brows and stands up slowly, stretching his arms above his head and watching as Negan looks him up and down, licking his lips. Negan's eyes are dark and hard to read, but Rick knows that look anywhere he sees it. Lust. He picks his trash up and heads toward the door.

"I didn't say anything about a date."

"I did."

Rick rolls his eyes and lets out a small sigh, thinking harder than he probably needs to about the offer. Truthfully, though Negan is a wild, unpredictable, all too loud, all too flirty, asshole, he's somehow managed to make a good impression on Rick. He's physically attractive, Rick could admit that without having a second thought about it, and although he's crude and rough around the edges, he seems to be kind of a decent guy.

There's just something about him that makes Rick think. And that's enough. If he's even thinking about this guy, then he must be worth trying out. Rick is a good decision maker more times than not, and it's not usually hard for him to make his mind up, so, if it's taking this long to determine that Negan is a no good slimeball who he shouldn't even be wasting his time on, then maybe that's not the conclusion he'll end up coming to after all.

Rick had been divorced for three years now, things ended terribly with Lori, and he hadn't really been thinking about dating anyone else. He wasn't stuck on Lori, but he also wasn't in a rush to move completely on from her. He wondered how Carl and Judith would take it. Judith, being only four years old, probably wouldn't mind it, but Carl...Who knows how he'd take it. He'd probably be okay with it up until the point when he realizes that Rick's date is Negan...Rick decides he'll just cross that bridge when he gets there.

"Tomorrow night?" Rick mumbles. Negan grins and nods. "Tomorrow night."

***

And when tomorrow night came, Rick was a fucking mess.

"You can't wear that, dad." Carl huffed. "It's too plain."

Carl had been pissed the night before when Rick had told him, yelling until he was red in the face about how Rick was only trying to date his gym teacher to ruin his life. "Negan is too much to deal with for even just an hour at school, dad, I can't possibly deal with him outside of school too! What have I done to you?! I'm sorry for whatever it was, I promise, I'll be good from now on!"

Rick had suffered through thirty whole minutes of his son's screaming and at one point, near sobbing, before he'd even managed to get a word in. When Carl was finally calm enough to listen, he explained that he wasn't going on a date with Negan just for the sole purpose of ruining Carl's life, but because for some reason, even unknown to him, he liked Negan.

Carl had accepted it relatively quickly, only wanting his dad to be happy. Now, here they were, Carl, scolding his father for his terrible taste in fashion. "Have you seen the way he dresses when he's not at school?" Rick rolls his eyes. "That damn stupid leather jacket and those grey jeans. It's a casual look, and so is this one."

"Even if he does wear the leather jacket, this is still too casual. Looks like you're on your way to visit grandma." Carl huffs. "The white button up you wore two winters ago--Where's that? It was nice!"

Rick grumbles to himself but rummages around in his closet to find it. "Black skinny jeans would go great with it, but I know you don't own any of those." Carl sighs. "The darkest denim jeans you can find will have to do."

Carl briefly wonders if he's been spending too much time with Maggie, Beth, and Enid. He hadn't cared so much about fashion when he hadn't been hanging out with them so frequently. He shrugged the thought off. At least he knew how to look good at all times. That wasn't the worst skill to have.

When Rick's changed into what Carl has deemed an acceptable outfit for a date with Negan, they make their way to the living room and sit on the couch, Carl giving Rick one last pep talk. "You look great and from what I've heard, Negan will screw anything that moves--" Rick glares at him, but it doesn't stop the boy from going on with his speech. "Which reminds me..." Carl pulls a condom out from his pocket and Rick's eyes bulge. "Be safe, please. STD's are more common than you think, and I'm not losing you to a sexually transmitted disease. Not that I think Negan isn't clean, it's just, you can never be too sure and--"

"Why do you have a condom? Are you having sex?"

"No." Carl rolls his eyes before slumping in his seat. "And that's not by choice, either, in case you were wondering." He grumbles. "Put it in your wallet." He demanded as he pushed the thin packet into Rick's hand. "Just because I'm giving you this, it doesn't mean I want that to happen. Do not let him put his gritty little hands on you! Oh, make sure you've got your phone too."

Rick stared at his son, not knowing what to say. The kid was more grown up than he was, it seemed. Rick was proud that his son was being so mature about this whole thing, and seemingly taking it well. "You're okay with this, right?" He just wants to be sure. "I mean...I don't want you to think I'm replacing your mom--"

"You are replacing mom." Carl chuckles. "I'm okay with that. She's still my mom, dad. But she isn't still your wife. You can replace her if you want, but I don't have to. I can love her and whoever you date all the same."

Rick smiles before leaning forward to give Carl a kiss on the head, causing the younger boy to cringe. "I love you, Carl."

"I love you too, dad."

The sweet moment is cut short when the doorbell rings and Rick hastily pulls away, his eyes wide with panic and his chest rising and falling a lot quicker. "He's here." He whisper-yells. Carl nods, glancing at the time on his dad's watch. "Yeah, and three minutes late." He shakes his head.

Rick stands from the couch and nearly sprints to the door, swinging it open and sending Negan what he thinks is a kind and un nervous look, but what Negan sees is a look that can only be described as a puppy dog who's done something wrong and doesn't wanna get in trouble for it. Rick can't hide his nerves from Negan no matter how hard he may try, and Negan thinks it's adorable.

"Well, **shit**. Don't you look like a five-star meal!" Negan exclaims. "I had plans of taking you to the movies, but maybe we could just stick around here and have a bit more fun--"

"Great to see you too, Negan." Rick rolls his eyes. He bites his lip as he looks the man up and down. He's changed his look up only a bit, wearing his signature leather jacket along with dark jeans and a black shirt, which Rick can't help but notice, clings to him in the most delicious way.

"Don't touch my dad." Carl's voice distracts Rick from his not so clean thoughts.

"Oh, there will be a lot of touching, son. Can I call you that? Not only am I your dad's new daddy, but I guess I'm also yours."

Rick lets out a long sigh as he watches Negan and Carl stare each other down.

***

"I would've taken you to some fancy-ass restaurant, but--I don't know, watching a movie is more..."

"More convenient for you? You get to sit closer to me, put your arm around me and feel up my leg." Rick chuckles as he swats Negan's hand away from his thigh for what feels like the hundredth time.

"Well...Yeah." Negan nods.

Rick grins as he turns to face the screen again. The movie theater was surprisingly empty for it to be a Saturday, but that was probably because most of the movies being played were shitty kids movies. Negan had taken Rick to see Finding Dory, which was playing in theater's again for a limited amount of time. Rick thought the man was crazy, but he couldn't say he minded. He'd watched the movie with Judith several times before and he could admit that it was cute and enjoyable. Negan had admitted that he'd taken Rick to see it for three reasons.

1.Rick looked and acted like a character straight out of a Disney movie, so, he figured he'd enjoy watching one.

2.The movie theater was never all that full, being a small theater that only seemed to play movies everyone had seen a hundred times before, so it'd be loud, but quiet at the same time, and Negan really liked that.

3.Negan enjoyed Finding Dory. He'd watched it while he was drunk once before and it had been fan-fucking-tastic.

Negan had threatened to kill Rick if he told anyone about the last reason, So, Rick was sworn to secrecy and had no plans of telling anyone else.

"You know we can do whatever you want, right? I know this isn't what you were expecting, it's nobody's ideal date. We can leave anytime." Negan reminds him for at least the third time.

"I beg to differ." Rick smirks. "This is Judith's ideal date, for sure."

"She's two."

"She's four."

"Same thing."

Rick punches Negan's shoulder before turning to look at him again. "I'm having a good time, Negan. Being here makes me feel like a teenager again. Used to come do this all time with my friends. Watch movies that were made for kids and have popcorn fights--" Rick flicks a popcorn at Negan and laughs as Negan yanks the bag away from him and pops a few into his mouth. "It isn't like any date I've been on before, but I'm having a good time."

"Well, fuck...That's good." Negan nods. "Having a good enough time to crawl on my lap and--"

"No, Negan."

"We'll get there."

***

Somehow, them hanging around inside the movie theater casually flirting and snarking at each other turned into them walking around aimlessly, trying to avoid stepping on the cracks in the sidewalk with arms full of candy and chips, casually flirting and snarking at each other. Rick really did feel like a teenager again. He hadn't felt this carefree and peaceful in a long time.

Small gusts of wind blew his curls around every once in a while, and the few streetlights that were on were illuminating his face in what Negan thought was the most beautiful way. The man looked flat out angelic, and Negan didn't know what to do with himself. How he managed to sweet talk--or shit talk, whichever one it was--his way into having a date with Rick was beyond him, but he was thanking the high heavens right about now for it.

"I want ice cream." Rick said after a moment. Negan eyed him. "You're seriously not satisfied with the shit ton of snacks you've got right in front of you?" Amusement spread across his facial features and Rick blushed, suddenly feeling silly and shy. "I've just got a craving for some, you know?"

"And you didn't mention that until now?" Negan grinned. Rick shrugged. "I didn't think about having any until now."

Negan nodded and turned on his heel, walking in the opposite direction of where they'd been going. "What are you doing?" Rick called. "The theater was selling Ice Cream. Come on. We'll go get you some."

"We're like fifteen minutes away from it now." Rick jogged to catch up, clumsily holding his arms out to keep his snacks from falling. Negan began tucking things away in his jacket and sent Rick a sly grin. "Oh, you know I'll do anything to keep my princess happy." He joked. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Rick began to argue as Negan jogged away. Rick didn't stand a chance. He had nowhere to put his snacks so they wouldn't fall and he'd have to move carefully to avoid dropping something every five seconds. "No fair, you ass!"

***

Negan had bought Rick's ice cream by the time he'd made it back to the theater and had been leaning against the counter, looking smug as he licked his own ice cream cone. "About god damn time you joined me."

"Shut up." Rick had muttered before snatching his cone away from Negan. Somehow, Negan had guessed his favorite ice cream flavor: Strawberry.

After leaving the theater again, Negan and Rick had started walking once again, finally getting to where they'd been trying to get to in the first place, Negan's car. Rick and Negan had decided it was time for them to get back to their homes, so, Negan was (Begrudgingly) dropping Rick off. He hated for such a fun night to end, but he knew it had to at some point.

"Tonight was fun." Rick sighed, his eyes following the buildings they were passing. "I thought it'd be a little wilder. You've got a thing for being disruptive and unpredictable. But it was good."

"Gee, thanks." Negan smirked. "You've got a thing for being pissy, uptight and entirely too predictable, but this was actually a lot of fun."

"Thanks."

It was silent after that, both men worn out from the fun night. When Negan pulled up in front of Rick's house, they both glanced at each other, noticing that Carl was out on the porch already, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. They were a bit later than Rick had said they'd be, and Carl was probably assuming they'd stopped somewhere to have sex. Rick would counter whatever scolding he was bound to get from the teen with the argument that he should've been inside with a probably sleeping Judith instead of outside waiting for them to show up. "Guess we'll have to say our goodbyes in here." Rick chuckled.

"That little asshole is a cockblock. If I would've made it back onto the porch I just know I would've gotten you inside and then into your room and then--"

"You're dreaming." Rick scoffs. "Thanks for a fun time, Negan. Maybe we could do this again sometime."

"Maybe." Negan grins before puckering up his lips and closing his eyes. Rick rolls his eyes, but a rush of adrenaline courses through him and suddenly he's leaning forward, planting a soft kiss on the other man's lips. Negan, not actually expecting it, snaps his eyes open. Rick's are closed and he's seemingly into the kiss, so, Negan shuts his again and kisses back, not wanting the younger man to end it because it seemed he wasn't into it.

When they were both out of breath, they pulled away from one another and Rick blushed. "It is a shame, though." He mutters, feeling bashful and bold at the same time somehow. "Carl gave me a condom to use and, well, we didn't use it. There's always next time, though. Goodnight, Negan."

Negan watches, baffled, as Rick climbs out of the car and makes his way toward Carl, who seems to already be starting on his lecture. "You have any idea what time it is?!" He'd heard Carl yell before Rick had slammed the car door shut.

Rick Grimes never failed to surprise the hell out of Negan, that was for sure. The man could appear to be boring and predictable, hell, even he thought he was, but he was really anything but.

Negan took off, a small smile on his lips as he remembered that Rick had given him his number earlier. "I am going to sext the **shit** out of him tonight." He muttered to himself.


End file.
